wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magistrate Marduke
:"Some were spared the anguish that memories provide." :— Magistrate Marduke Magistrate Marduke is a level 57 quest giver located by the entrance to the Scholomance on Caer Darrow in the contested territory of Western Plaguelands. He is normally invisible, and can only be seen once the player has equipped the item from the quest . Marduke was most likely a magistrate and leading citizen of the town of Caer Darrow. When the evil of Scholomance consumed the town and killed the residents, most citizens were left as simple, mindless ghosts going through the motions of their daily lives. However Marduke, though dead, remembers all that happened and actively seeks to destroy the leader of the dark school, . He starts the following quests: * (Elite) * (Elite) * (Dungeon) See List of Western Plaguelands NPCs. The Magistrate's quest *The following conversation leads into the Ras Frostwhisper questline. :Some were spared the anguish that memories provide. Tell me about the Cult of the Damned. :The Cult of the Damned has grown large in scope. Nearly every city, from the capitals to the small hamlets and hovels of both the Horde and Alliance, have Cult members hidden amongst their citizenry. :Do not look so surprised. The Cult only wears a uniform for ritual and ceremony. It is quite possible that you have interacted with one during your adventures and not even known. Impossible. :Is it? This has always been their method of operation. What is of greater value to Kel'Thuzad and the ever growing Scourge army? A zealous, living, follower that can work their way into a society and then unleash a plague, destroying thousands; or a single undead trooper? Certainly you cannot be that dense [sic] :Yes, , they live, work, and plot among you. This is disheartening. Is there anything I can do to stop this? :Stop - no. Slow down - maybe. :The Scholomance is their primary source of training and education. It is from there that the Cult members fan out and ultimately, make their way into our societies. :That is why we must strike at the source. The very heart of the Cult of the Damned! Who do I need to kill? :Slow down, . The one you need to kill is already dead. Killing him again will serve no purpose. There are very few ways in which a lich can actually be destroyed and none of those means are available to you or I. That is why I have a plan. A plan that will have a very noticeable and real impact upon the Cult. What is this plan? :It's simple, really. Rob the lich, Ras Frostwhisper, of his powers. Return him to his mortal form and then slay him, once and for all. Ras Frostwhat? Who is that? :Ah, I suppose that I am getting ahead of myself. Ras Frostwhisper is the overseer of this school. The being responsible for training all of its Dark Masters. A lieutenant and favored pupil of Kel'Thuzad. He was once a hedge mage of Stromgarde: A rogue wizard that never received his formal training from Dalaran. :When Kel'Thuzad opened the Cult, Ras was among the first to join his ranks. Ras knew that through dark magic, he would find immortality. Continue, please. :And find it he did. After quickly advancing through the ranks of the Cult, the Lich King himself granted Ras immortality. Thus was born Ras Frostwhisper, the lich. :Now do you understand? Yes I do. :Good. In order to carry out my plan, we must first create a lifestone. Are you prepared to act? Yes I am. External links es:Magistrado Marduke ru:Мировой судья Мардук Category:Humans Category:Ghost characters Category:Quest givers Category:Western Plaguelands NPCs